


Safe and Sound

by Saysemmi



Series: Of All Those Bellarke Moments [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysemmi/pseuds/Saysemmi





	Safe and Sound

 

**Safe and Sound**

 

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go”_

Bellamy will never forget the first time he saw Clarke cry after she had come home to Arkadia. She’d only been back for a few days when he’d walked into his cabin after just getting off of late nigh guard duty. She was just sitting there in the middle of the floor, with tears streaming down her face. Making sure the door was locked behind him he went and sat next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into his lap and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Bellamy…” He pulled her closer, held her tighter, and whispered, “I’ll never let you go.” And he meant it.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Other than the moon shining through the windows the cabin was completely dark. “Bellamy, don’t leave me here…don’t leave me alone,” He hadn’t seen her this upset since she killed Finn to keep him from being tortured. “I’m right here, Princess.” He’d never leave her. They’d been in this together since the beginning, and he didn’t plan on letting her handle this alone. He’d do anything for her, to protect her. “We’ll get through this together, just like we always do. Okay?” She nodded, her cheek rubbing against his guard jacket.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Clarke sighed softly with her cheek pressed against the rough material of his jacket. She let her eyes close as her fingers found the edge of his worn t-shirt and curled it around her fist. She knew she’d be alright now. Bellamy was there, and the sun would be up soon. No one could hurt her. “You’re safe Clarke. We both are.” He whispered near her ear before helping her to her feet. He led her to the bedroom and nudged her towards the bed before he changed into pajamas and curled up next to her. 

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

She could still see the fire in her nightmares. The flames raging through Polis, no one knows how the fire started. Everyone was choking on smoke while they tried to get away. She still has a burn on her arm from saving that little girl. So many people were killed that day. “Hey,” Clarke blinked and she was back in the cabin, in bed, with Bellamy. “C’mere,” he said softly, pulling her closer so he could kiss her gently. “No matter what, you’re safe here Clarke,”

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

“I got you Princess.” She looked up at him and he tapped the tip of her nose gently, smiling at the way she scrunched up her nose. She sat up slowly, and Bellamy sat up on one arm to watch her as she walked over to the window, looking out at the camp beyond the glass. “You weren’t there, Bell. The fire destroyed everything.” She put a hand over the burn, it was still tender but it was healing, slowly. The whole area was nothing but ash now. 

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

With a small, albite tired smile, Bellamy got out of bed and went to stand behind his Princess, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. “We’re both safe tonight.” He tipped his head to the side and she turned hers to look at him. “I love you Bellamy.” She whispered against his lips. They both smiled into the kiss as Clarke turned in his arms. 

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

They both climbed back into bed, Clarke snuggling against Bellamy’s chest. “Close your eyes Princess. You’re alright, the sun will be up soon. You and I are safe and sound tonight.” He knew she would sleep better now that he was in bed next to her. 

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_


End file.
